This invention relates generally to pinball apparatus; more particularly it concerns apparatus which may be easily altered by a player or owner, to vary the challenge of the game.
Pinball machines, while popular, are inherently of fixed design, once built. A player with diligence can learn to maximize his score on a fixed design machine, after which the challenge offered by that machine is substantially reduced to that player. If he could vary the play-field, the challenge of the machine would not diminish, and more enjoyment would be realized. Also, the machine owner would benefit from extended use of the machine.